


TJRBB: Find me somebody to love

by Glitterwriter



Series: Somebody to love [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slightly future AU. Tommy is bi and doesn’t have much luck with girls. After another breakup he is thinking about trying a relationship with a man. And Nate seems to be perfect. He is hot and interesting. Tommy would like to get to know him better. But Adam is not happy about that. He tries to stop Tommy from dating Nate while Sauli is playing matchmaker for all of them. In the end Adam and Sauli get a great wedding, but what will Tommy get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TJRBB: Find me somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: it's just my imagination, I don't own the guys and I don’t know them ;-) But I own the story. Don’t tweet this to any of the persons I am just borrowing here. And I don’t know the places I am writing about, don’t judge me. This is written for the TJRBB and only for fun.
> 
> Thanks to @valress for beta. It was so amazing to work with you on this fic and to get in touch with you. I really enjoyed it. And you made my silly little story shiny! <3 And of course: Any reminding mistakes are all mine! 
> 
> @valress also made a mix for my fic, please listen to it, it’s so fitting in the fic. I am so happy!!
> 
> And go and listen to the mix :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Streaming](http://8tracks.com/valress/find-me-somebody-to-love)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?uhtc1pdmdmvfygg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my pre-reader @lovenhardt1, I owe you so much! You saved the story. Thank you for your honesty and your support. I love you BB!
> 
>  
> 
> A special thank you goes to my lovely friend @moodwriter. She showed me some Finnish dishes and gave me the links for the pictures I was using here. Thank you BB, <3 for more look at the end of fic :)
> 
> A big THANK YOU to the mods of this BB. You guys rule! I got so much help from you. <3
> 
>  
> 
> And finally of course thanks to Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff for being so inspiring and so easy to write!

 

 

Adam walked around to talk to their guests. It seemed like everyone he has ever known was there. He was happy to see them all. He looked over at Sauli who was talking to the chef. Sauli was smiling as they talked over some food suggestions. They wanted to incorporate some Finnish food for their wedding reception dinner. The chef they decided to hire for the wedding reception had some Finnish roots and was familiar with Finnish dishes. He was a good looking man. His hair was hanging over his shoulders in slight curls. Adam was not sure about the color yet. It seemed to be a mix of several shades of brown. He was tall, taller even then Adam, with deep blue eyes. He was really nice to look at.

Adam walked over to where Sauli and the chef were standing. “Hey, Nate!” he stretched his hand towards the cook, while he laid the other arm around Sauli’s waist.

Nate smiled while he squeezed Adam’s hand. “I guess we found the perfect menu for the wedding. It will be the perfect mix between Finnish and American food.“

Sauli snuggled closer to Adam and Adam had to put a kiss on his head. “I'm sure you both worked out something amazing. “

Sauli nodded. “We did. It's going to be so amazing, baby. I can’t wait.”

Adam smiled. “Just six more weeks, then you're mine”, he said with a possessive tone in his voice. Sauli rolled his eyes and looked at Nate who was watching them, slightly amused.

“Nate, I advise you not to get yourself a rockstar as boyfriend. They tend to be a bit over the top with everything.” He didn’t sound very convincing and Nate had to laugh.

“I guess if he could make me as happy as Adam seems to make you I could deal with that.”

They talked for a few minutes, then Nate went to his car to get some food he prepared for tonight. Sauli turned and snuggled close in Adam’s arms, his head resting on Adam’s chest. Adam could feel him smile and leaned down to leave a kiss in his hair.

“Have you seen Tommy tonight?” Sauli asked without changing his position.

“No, I haven’t. Is he here?”

Sauli nodded against Adam’s chest. “Yeah, he looked sad. I haven't had time to talk to him yet. Beside I guess it would be better if you ask him about it”. Sauli lifted his head and looked up, his lips curled in a soft smile. Adam leaned down to take a kiss. He looked around and spotted Tommy on the terrace, right above the pool. He was standing alone, an empty glass in his hand, he looked lost. Adam kissed Sauli one more time and walked towards Tommy.

He grabbed a bottle of beer for Tommy and a cocktail for himself. He had to walk around the pool to get up to the terrace. Tommy stayed in the same position the whole time. Finally Adam was beside him and overlooked the party below them. He handed the bottle over to Tommy who took it and set the empty glass on the railing beside him. Adam kept his eyes on the guests while he drank his cocktail. Tommy took a sip out of the bottle and sighed. Adam turned his face toward him then. “What happened? I thought you and Debbie wanted to come together?”

Tommy snorted. “There is not a together anymore. We broke up this morning.”

Adam put his arm around Tommy’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, Tommy. I thought you were good together.”

Tommy shook his head. “I guess I'm just not made for having a relationship at all. They never feel right. I don’t even know why, but after a while they all just end up grating on me. They all want to change me or put me in something I'm not.” He took another sip and Adam pulled him closer.

“What was it this time?” Adam knew that Tommy wanted to talk, he just needed some questions.

Tommy let a bitter laugh roll out of his mouth, still not looking at Adam. “She wanted me to be more ” _normal_ ” as she called it. She was worried about me meeting her parents because of my style, which is apparently too gay or something. So yeah, we got into a huge argument about that. She ended up saying some really nasty things to me; I just let her talk and told her to leave when she was finished.”

Adam pulled him in a real hug then. “Tommy, I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to make you feel better.”

Tommy just snuggled closer. “Don’t worry, I’ll get over it. It just sucks that I'm not able to have a relationship that lasts longer that four weeks. Obviously I'm not able to make them stay.”

Adam took Tommy’s head in his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Don’t you dare say that about yourself. There is nothing wrong with you. She was just not the right person for you, that’s all.” Tommy sighed and moved out of Adam’s arms.

He turned back to watch over the party and took a sip out of the bottle. Adam watched him and then took a sip of his cocktail.

Tommy was still watching down in the garden when he said: “Maybe I should just stop seeing women for a while. Maybe that's the problem; I just pick the wrong ones. Maybe I should try dating guys.”

Adam choked on his drink at that. “Again?” he managed to ask once he stopped coughing.

Tommy laughed. “I don’t know Adam, but maybe it would work better with guys. I mean until now I've only had casual fun with guys, nothing serious. So maybe this could be my chance.” He shrugged.

Adam sighed. “Tommy, I don’t think that gender is the problem here. I think you just chose the wrong people. Maybe you should be more careful and take more time to get to know them. I don’t know.”

Tommy smiled at him. “Or maybe I should just go to Finland, find a cute guy and give him a lollipop?”

Adam laughed. “You know it was not THAT easy.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Actually it was, Adam. You got lucky and you know it.” Adam looked down and found Sauli looking up at him. He blew him a kiss and turned around to Tommy again:

“I know I got lucky, but you also know, that before I met Sauli I had some not so good experiences.”

Tommy snorted. “Yeah, I can remember how dark your second album was about to get before Sauli saved your ass,” Adam just smiled at that. “And heart.”

Tommy turned away from the party. He drank the rest of beer out of his bottle and started to peel the label. Adam watched him and waited for him to continue. Tommy sighed deeply as he sank down to sit on the floor. Adam joined him and they were sitting there together with backs against the railing, the party behind them. Tommy was still picking at the label while he started to talk.

“I've been thinking for a while about that actually. I like men too, but I never gave guys a real chance to be with me.  I've always dated women.”

Adam took Tommy’s hand. “I don’t know what's right for you but I still think that it might depend on the person you fall in love with. I mean, when was the last time you fell in love?”

Tommy looked at Adam with a spark in his eyes.  “Of course, when I met you. It was never the same after that; no man had a real chance.”

Adam rolled his eyes but decided to jump on the joke. “Tommy, why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could have been together for almost 5 years. We wasted so much time! And what do I do with Sauli?”

Tommy was biting a laugh away as he tried to stay serious. “Adam, we’ve got tonight. I can be with you this one last time…“ Tommy started to laugh for real and Adam joined him.

After a while they stopped and Tommy’s face turned serious again when he looked at Adam. “Thank you for being my friend. I'm so grateful we never tried anything out; even if I was tempted at the beginning.”

Adam smirked. “Yeah I might have wanted to slam you against the wall the minute you walked in that audition. But I'm sure we never would have worked out together. We're somehow too different and too similar at the same time. And I love you as a friend too much to ever be able to be without you.” Adam leaned over and kissed Tommy’s cheek. “And now: tell me!”

Tommy sighs. Adam never forgets. “I don’t know to be honest about my feelings, I let them walk all over me until I don't feel anymore and they leave. I guess it's been too long and I don’t even remember how to. Believe me; I want to fall in love. I want that! I want what you and Sauli have, but love doesn’t seem to find me.” He snorted, while Adam pulled him in a quick hug again.

“Hey, guys! Nate brought some food and we want to try out some Finnish dishes. Are you on board with that or do you need some more time?” Sauli was walking towards them. Tommy got up and shook his head. “It’s ok. I'm ok. It was just a stupid day, well maybe some stupid weeks or months to be honest.”

Sauli got closer. “Debbie and you….?”

Tommy interrupted him. “Yeah, we're over. I just need to find someone better.”

Sauli pulled Tommy in a hug. “You will. You are such an amazing person. Everyone who could be with you would take their chance.” Tommy thanked him and started to walk away from them. He turned back to see Sauli going up on his tiptoes to kiss Adam’s nose.

He smirked at them. “And you're wrong, not everyone wants me. I offered your soon-to-be-husband one last fling but he is so embarrassingly in love with you, he refused to even think about it.” Sauli turned to Tommy with a shiny smile on his face.

“I wish I could say that you should try me instead, but I'm embarrassingly in love with him too.” He blew Tommy a kiss. Tommy smiled and shook his head and left to get something to eat.

\------- 

Tommy was going around the terrace to get to the door to enter the house. He needed to use the bathroom and he was hungry. When he stepped through the door he ran into someone caring some pans and bowls.

“Shit, I’m sorry…” Tommy started to say while the pans were falling down in an earth-shattering loud crash. It seemed to go on forever and Tommy gave up trying to catch some of the stuff. Finally all things were down and he could take a look at the person in front of him. His breath hitched when he saw blue eyes looking down at him. It was the guy Tommy saw Sauli and Adam talking to earlier. It was the chef, wasn’t it? “Oh my God! Did I destroy the food? Please tell me the food is ok?’”

The guy in front of him started to laugh and his laugh was doing strange things to Tommy’s stomach and heart. “No, the food is already set up outside for people to taste. Everything’s ok.”

Tommy sighed deeply and put his hand against his chest. “Thank goodness! Adam would have killed me.”

The guy chuckled and stretched his hand out. “Hi, I'm Nate. Nathaniel actually, but please don’t use that against me.”

Tommy smiled at him. “Tommy Joe. And I don’t even want to say my full names.” They grinned at each other for a few seconds, and then Nate looked at the mess on the floor.

“Gonna help me here? I need to get them back to my car.”

Tommy stared down on the floor. “Of course, sorry again. I would offer you a drink to make it up, but I guess it’s free tonight.”

Nate leaned closer to Tommy and whispered. “You could always take me out. For a drink, to make up, you know?”

Tommy blushed a bit. “Yeah, maybe I'll get back at you for that. “ Then he started to pick the stuff up while Nate was smirking at him.

They walked over to Nate’s car and put the stuff in it. “So, you're the guitar player, aren’t you?” Nate’s voice sounded shy suddenly.

Tommy had to smile at that. “Yeah, I'm the guitar player. You like Adam’s music?”

Nate looked down at the pans and scratched over his neck. “Yeah, I'm a fan actually. I mean not one of those die-hard Glamberts, but yeah, I might have bought one or two of his albums.” Nate paused and hid his eyes behind his hand. “And I might have had a small crush on the bass player, you know?”

Tommy looked at him in confusion. “Wow, my gaydar is broken, I was sure you are gay.”

Nate peered at Tommy between his fingers. “I meant I might have had a crush on the former bass player, you know?”

Tommy laughed. “Really? I heard he's an ass, so not worth a crush at all!” They laughed together.

“So, Nate how come you cook for Adam and Sauli? Are you an old friend I just haven't met yet?”

Nate shook his head. “No, I met Sauli last year at one of the Finnish events here in Hollywood. I was catering there and he wanted to get my receipt for Voileipäkakku.”

Tommy chuckled. “For what?”

Nate smiled. “It’s a salty cake made of bread , ham or fish, mayonnaise.  There are a lot of different sorts, like you know every family has its own receipt. I got my from my mother. It’s with feta and mettwurst. But I can’t tell you more, because it’s a family secret. If I say too much I would have to kill you.” He winked at him.

“Sounds good. Did you made some for today?”

Nate nodded. “I did. I don’t think it fits in the food concept at all, but I love making it. And I made some other stuff you can check out. If you want I can show the dishes to you when we get back to the party? Or aren’t you hungry?”

Before Tommy could answer, his stomach growled suddenly. They laughed again.

“I’d say I really need to eat something. Coming with me?”

Nate looked back at Tommy with a grin. “Yeah, I need to see what people, especially Sauli, think about the dishes.”

He closed the trunk and they started to walk back. “Tommy?”

Tommy turned around with question in his eyes. “I guess you could use my number? You know, for that drink?” Nate seemed nervous. It warmed Tommy’s heart a bit and he gave Nate his cell phone so he could put his number in. When Tommy got it back, he called Nate.

“Now you have mine.” He winked at Nate and walked in the house to get to the bathroom. Nate walked out in the garden, a smile gracing his face.

“What's making you smile that way?” Nate looked at Sauli who was smiling at him.

“Ahm… nothing, I just had a nice talk, that’s all.”

Sauli raised his eyebrow. “You did? Do I know him?”

Nate blushed a bit. “Maybe?”

Sauli grinned. “I see, you want to keep him a secret. I won’t ask anything more. I just wanted to say that everything is perfect. I love the food. You found the right connection between Finnish and American food.  Thank you!” Sauli hugged him quickly.

“You’re welcome! I'm happy you like it. I was a bit nervous about that you know?”

“There was no need for that at all. Everything's delicious. And Adam's bitching about his waistline, which is the biggest compliment for you!”

Nate felt relief flooding through his body. Then he saw Tommy coming up to stand beside him. Sauli watched between them with a knowing look. “Tommy, you should try the stuff Nate made. You'll love it!” He paused and looked around. “I see Leila has nothing to drink. Have fun guys.” And with a last wink at Nate he was gone.

“So, what made you want to become a chef?” Tommy was truly curious. They walked over to the table Nate put all the food on.

“I was always interested in cooking. When I was a kid I spend a lot of time with my grandmother. She's a great cook. She showed me all the Finnish dishes. I guess cooking is my passion, it's like making music for you, I think. It makes me happy. Sometimes it calms me, sometimes it gets me excited. It’s a part of me.”

Tommy hummed in understanding while his eyes were wandering over the dishes. “Yeah, I totally understand what you mean. And this stuff looks so amazing, it’s like you are creating art with your food. Pretty sure I need to try everything!”

Nate laughed at that. “Do you want me to introduce you to the food?”

Tommy nodded already a plate in his hand. “I need to have a taste of this bread thing you were talking about earlier. I forgot the name.” He smiled sheepishly at Nate.

“You mean Voileipäkakku? It’s over here. I prepared smaller portions, so you can have a taste of all dishes without feeling too full.”

Tommy walked over and looked awed. “Wow this looks really great. I guess I’ll take two pieces, just in case. And what is this?” He pointed to a plate with food that looked like flat cakes.

“Oh these are Karelian pies. You eat them with egg butter.”

Tommy took two of them and some of the butter. When Nate looked at him he just shrugged. “What? I'm hungry!” Nate laughed.

“I guess you already know meatballs? Sauli's made them?” Tommy nodded, already putting some on his plate. Nate chuckled. “And of course here is some gravlax. I made it on bread and you can have some Smetana with them. It’s like cream.”

Tommy nodded happily while his plate was getting fuller. “Ok, I guess I'll just sit down and eat that. It all looks delicious.” Tommy walked over to the table where Adam and Sauli were sitting. Nate followed him. Tommy sat down and started to eat through the dishes. Everything was really tasty. Nate watched him intently. “This is amazing! I can’t even say what I like most. But I definitely need more of this gravlax.”

Sauli chuckled. “I see you have a new fan, Nate.” He looked up at Nate. “Tommy's right. Everything is really good. Thank you.”

Nate blushed a bit and smiled in relief. “I'm happy you like it. I guess we'll talk about the final menu the next days?” Sauli nodded.

Nate turned back to Tommy. “Do you have some space to try some of the American dishes?” Tommy nodded. “Sure, lead the way!” Nate chuckled. “And you should really have some Leipäjuusto and coffee later.” They walked over to the food table while Sauli was watching them with a smile.

He turned around to Adam and wanted to say how good it was to see Tommy smiling when he saw Adam frowning. “What’s wrong babe? Don’t you like the food?”

Adam was looking at Tommy and Nate. “The food is perfect. I'm just worried about Tommy.”

Sauli looked back to Tommy and Nate. “He seems perfectly fine in my opinion.” Adam snorted and Sauli gave him a surprised look. “What? He and Nate seem to get along really well. It makes me happy to see Tommy smiling and Nate is a nice guy. What's the problem?”

Adam snorted again making Sauli rolling his eyes. “I just don’t want Tommy to get hurt again.”

Sauli looked at Adam in confusion. “What do you mean?” Adam was still watching Tommy talking to Nate. It was clear to see that he was flirting with Nate. Adam felt something like anger bubbling up inside him. He didn’t even know why.

,He hissed at Sauli without turning his gaze away from Tommy. “He wants to try having a relationship with a man. He thinks he should stop dating girls.”

Beside them Terrance chuckled. “Again? Does that mean Debbie and Tommy didn’t work out?” Adam just nodded and kept his eyes on Tommy. Terrance shrugged. “I never understood why he was even with her in the first place. She was so arrogant. He deserves someone who makes him happy.” Adam sighed at this in agreement. When he saw Tommy putting his hand on Nate’s arm he almost jumped up.

Sauli took his wrist and pulled him back. “Baby, calm down. They're both grownups. Do you want to forbid Tommy to date Nate?” Adam snorted again. Sauli took his face in his hands and forced him to look at him. “Stop that. This is not really charming you know?” Adam just glared at him while Tommy and Nate walked back to the table.

“I have to go, I need to bake some cakes tonight for a party tomorrow. Enjoy the food and Sauli, we'll get together on Tuesday?” Sauli nodded with a smile. “Have a nice evening then.”

He looked around and Sauli was relieved to see that Adam managed to look at him with a friendly smile. But then Nate turned around to Tommy. He lowered his voice but they all could hear him say “You will call me for that drink?” Tommy nodded and smiled at Nate. Then Nate turned around and walked away while Adam looked at Tommy who was watching Nate’s ass.

When Tommy turned his gaze back to the table, Adam was still watching him with worry in his eyes. Tommy looked at him in confusion. “What is wrong?”

Adam sighed. “Tommy, take it slow, please.”

Tommy was still confused. “What do you mean?”

Adam looked at him. “You broke up with Debbie this morning and you plan to take a chance on dating guys. I just don’t want you to get hurt again, just because you're desperate for a working relationship.” Tommy looked at Sauli and Terrance who were looking at him in sympathy. “Look, Tommy, you're a nice guy and you deserve to find your match, but some guys are assholes. They might want to use the fact that you're kind of vulnerable now…”

Tommy held his hand up. “I don’t really need to listen to that. I am not a child Adam. And just so you know, the thing between me and Debbie ended today, but it was over before it even started. I don’t really understand why I even thought we could have something in common. Or that we had enough in common to be a real couple. I'm not heartbroken and I definitely don’t need you to save me from “bad guys”, you know? And I'm sure, Nate is not one of them at all.” 

Adam sighed. “You can’t know that Tommy. I mean he seems nice and he is a great cook, but who knows? I just don’t want you to be heartbroken while I'm so happy, you know?”

Tommy snorted. “So it’s not really about me, it’s about you and your wedding?”

Adam looked up at him. “What? No, it just came out the wrong way. I'm worried about you. How could I not be worried? You've managed to get your heart broken so many times over the last two years…”

Tommy interrupted him. “Stop that Adam. I'm not heartbroken, not at all. And I don’t need you to save me or protect me or something like that. I had some fun the last two years. Some guys I met just wanted fun. Some might have wanted more, but I didn’t. Sometimes actually I was the one who was breaking someone’s heart. I might have broken Debbie’s heart too, who knows?” Adam put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder like he wanted to calm him. Tommy pulled away. “Adam, seriously: I'm fine!”

Adam sighed. “Tommy, just take your time. Don’t run from one relationship into another. Why can’t you take your time and wait before you start dating again?”

Tommy just groaned. “Why should I wait? Besides, I'm not dating Nate, we just want to have a drink together. This is nothing to worry about it. And who knows, he might be the right person for me? Did you even think about that?” Tommy was getting angry.

“Tommy, I just don’t believe that it’s that simple, you know?”

Sauli chuckled beside him. “Sorry, babe, but sometimes things are just that simple.”

Adam just looked at Sauli. “Sauli, you are not helping me here.” Sauli chuckled again and Adam turned back to Tommy. “I just want you to be careful and take things slowly. Like I told you before, take your time to choose the right person and get to know them before you get involved. Just promise me you'll be careful?”

Tommy snorted. “Yes, mom, I promise I'll be careful.” Adam rolled his eyes. But before he could say anything else, Sauli took his face in his hands and forced him to look in his eyes.

“Adam, just stop. Tommy's a big boy and you, my love, you had too much of that wine. I think it's best if we all call it a night and I get your pretty ass in bed.” Adam looked at him for a while and nodded then.

“Yeah that's a good idea, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin our evening.”

Sauli smiled. “You didn’t, don’t worry about that.”

Adam sighed and lowered his voice: “I just… he just decided ten minutes ago to change his way with men and he thinks our chef could be the one? After talking to him for five minutes? It doesn’t work that way!”

Sauli giggled while he cupped Adam’s face with both hands now. “Baby you had me after the first “Hi”. Sometimes things are that easy.” Adam leaned forward for a small kiss. They whispered for a few minutes.

Then Adam looked at Tommy. “Sorry. I'm just nervous, I guess. I know you can decide what you do. Just… Be careful, Tommy, please. Don’t jump into something new without being ready. Promise to wait for a while at least before you date him.” He looked that earnest and kind that he actually made Tommy sigh and nod. Adam walked over to hug Tommy and walked over to the house. Tommy just shook his head knowing this talk wasn’t really over yet.

 

Sauli watched Adam going in and then he smirked at Tommy. “I think you and Nate are really hot together. And don’t worry about Adam, he's just worried. He loves you and he wants the best for you, you know that.”

Tommy nodded. “It’s just a bit annoying, you know?”

Sauli nodded at that. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Tommy grinned and pats Sauli’s shoulder. “So you think I should go out with Nate?”

Sauli rolled his eyes giggling. “Of course you should! Don’t tell Adam, but I think he is hot! Just maybe you could keep it quiet and don’t give Adam any details about that for now? Just until you are sure what you want. Or maybe wait until the wedding's over and he'll be calmer.” Tommy smiled at that and hugged Sauli. Sauli looked back at the house again and then moved closer to Tommy to whisper in his ear: “But I want all the details! Especially the dirty ones!” Tommy had to laugh about that. Sauli was just an amazing friend.

\-------

Tommy was actually nervous about the not-date with Nate. He called him and they decided to meet at a bar. He was really nervous and it was still not really clear if it was even a date. They were talking about having a drink together. Did that even mean Nate was interested in Tommy?

Tommy sighed while he tried the next shirt. Finally he decided to wear a simple black V-neck t-shirt, tight black jeans and a leather jacket. He took a last look in the mirror before he left his apartment.  The bar they wanted to meet was not far away and Tommy decided to walk there to calm down. When he arrived it was almost twenty minutes too soon, so he sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. When he turned around to face the door, Nate walked in. Tommy had to catch his breath because it hit him again how good looking Nate was. Even in the casual clothes he chose for the night he was really nice to look at.

Nate spotted Tommy quickly and walked over to him. “Hi!” his voice sounded a bit nervous. Tommy smiled returning the greeting and they walked over to a table in the back of the room. When they sat down and faced each other there were a few minutes of silence before them both burst out laughing.

“Man, I was kinda nervous, I don’t even know why.” Nate shook his head.

Tommy nodded. “I know what you mean. It’s stupid though. We are just two guys having a drink, aren’t we?”

Nate leaned forward at that and said with a law voice. “If you want that to be just a drink, it’s okay by me. But let’s decide what it exactly is by the end of the evening? What do you think?”

Tommy’s smile was blinding. “Yeah, I like that idea.”

Nate ordered two beers then. “So tell me Tommy Joe, what's your secret?” Tommy just laughed.

___

When they walked out of the bar several hours later Tommy didn’t want to go home, he wanted to stay with Nate. Talking to him was so easy. They talked about their families. Nate had two brothers and a sister. Nate told Tommy how his family came to America almost 100 years ago. They still had relatives in Finland, but the connection was not very strong anymore. Nate didn’t even speak Finnish for real; he just knew some sentences and words. He told Tommy how he started his own catering business. He was in a good situation now with his business and could choose the parties he was cooking for. Tommy was amazed how easy it was to talk to Nate. How easy Nate let him into his life and how easy Tommy seemed to let Nate in. He kept wondering if it was the way Nate’s Finnish roots were working here. All the Finnish people he met were easy and open. Sauli was the best example of that. Tommy was still amazed how fast they became really close friends.

“So... I wish I didn’t have to work tonight.” Nate stated with a shy smile.

Tommy smiled back. “Yeah. I'm sure there is more you want to know about me. We aren't done in my opinion.”

Nate’s smile deepened at that. “I want to see you again. Can we call the evening a date and meet soon for the next one?”

Tommy nodded. “I’d like that. It was the best date I've had in a long time. I want to see you again, but… damn!” Tommy felt something like guilt rising up in his stomach.

Nate looked at him confused, the smile slipping away. “I knew there has to be a “but”. It was just too perfect. So is the “but” a boyfriend waiting somewhere for you?” It should sound jokingly. It didn’t.

Tommy leaned against the wall beside the door to the bar, he closed his eyes. “No boyfriend. It’s because of Adam, I…” He paused to find the right words when Nate interrupted his thoughts.

“I see. But you two aren’t together anymore, so why…”

Tommy’s eyes flew open at that and he stopped Nate. “What? No, we never were together. I mean there might have been some sparks when we met, but no! The thought is kinda gross actually, because Adam is like my brother now. So: no!”

Nate sighed in relief. “So what does our next date have to do with Adam?”

Tommy sighed heavily at that. “It’s kinda stupid and embarrassing to be honest.”

Nate had to chuckle at the contrite face Tommy was making. “Sounds interesting to me, spill it!”

Tommy threw his hands over his face. “Hemighthavemademepromisenottodateyouyet.” The words where thrown out of his mouth in a rush and Tommy looked at Nate through his fingers.

Nate’s eyebrows shot up. “I might have got that wrong, but did you say he made you promise not to date me for now?”

Tommy sighed and let his hands fall. “Kinda. I'm not sure?” Nate’s face was pure confusion. “Look, he's afraid that I'm rushing into things with you and that you'll break my heart or something like that. The talk he gave me reminded me of my father talking to me when I was fourteen and started to date girls. It was so embarrassing.” When Tommy looked at Nate he saw emotions playing over his face. One of them was definitely amusement. Tommy leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes again. “I'm new to the whole dating guys thing. I've only ever dated girls before. I just never saw the possibility to get more with a guy then sex. But…” Tommy stopped and looked over at Nate.

“But what?” Nate asked softly. Tommy felt a blush rising up his face while he looked at Nate.

“I don’t know yet, but maybe it could be more?”

Nate got closer and cupped one of Tommy’s cheeks with his hand. He forced him softly to look up in his eyes. “I hope for more, Tommy. I don’t do casual often, and I'm really able to imagine having more with you.”

Tommy felt something uncurl in his stomach. “Yeah?”

Nate kept gazing in Tommy’s eyes as he nodded and whispered, “Yeah.”

The magical silence between them was interrupted after a few seconds and right before Tommy thought Nate would kiss him when Tommy’s hungry stomach made a loud request for attention. Tommy closed his eyes and Nate chuckled. He left a kiss on Tommy’s forehead and pulled a bit away.

“What do you think about coming back with me to my kitchen?”

Tommy opened his eyes. “Wouldn’t that be disturbing while you work?”

Nate smiled and stroke with his thumb over Tommy’s cheek before he let his hand fall down again. “I'd actually like to have some company while I'm cooking. It’s nice. We could talk and I can make you something to eat?” The look in Nate’s eyes was so earnest and sweet, how could Tommy even consider saying no.

“I’d like that.”

_____

Tommy was sitting on a bar-stool at the counter where Nate was working with some flour.  Nate wanted to cook him something, but Tommy refused to make him work for him. So Nate made a sandwich with some leftovers from a roasted chicken and a sauce that was amazingly delicious.  Tommy was licking his fingers and caught Nate watching him with open interest. He let his tongue lick deliberately slow over his thumb and watched Nate’s eyes darken.

He smirked at that. “So, what are you doing?”

Nate swallowed before he could answer. “There is a birthday of a little girl tomorrow. She's turning five. Right now I want to finish the cake. A huge pink thing, she loves all the girly stuff with lots of glitter.”

Tommy moved closer to have a better look. “This is marzipan paste. I colored it with pink food coloring and now I'll roll it out.”

Tommy was mesmerized with the skilled movements of Nate’s hands. Quickly the marzipan was prepared to cover the cake. Nate put it on the side to finish filling the cake. It was filled with a crème made with butter and pudding. The first coating was chocolate, the second one was vanilla. Nate put some vanilla crème all over the cake before he finally laid the marzipan cover over it. The cake had the shape of a butterfly, so it was not really easy to put the cover over it. Tommy watched the concentrated expression on Nate’s face. He pressed his lips together while he tried to form the butterfly. Finally the cake was covered in pink marzipan.

“Wow, this looks amazing!”

Nate smiled. “I prefer marzipan over icing. It looks and tastes better.”

He gave Tommy a small piece of the marzipan he cut of the cover. “You're right, very tasty!”

Next decorations were flowers and hearts in different colors. Tommy watched Nate forming them out of different colored marzipan pastes. It was amazing to see how the marzipan became a flower. Nate attached them to the top and sides of the cake using a bit of icing as adhesive. Finally he wrote the little girl's name and a “5” over the top of the cake. The last thing to do was throwing eatable glitter all over the cake. Then the cake was done.

“This is really artistic work you are doing. It looks amazing.”

Nate blushed pink. “Thank you.”

___

Nate got out of his car to take Tommy to his door. “It was a nice evening. I had fun watching you making the cake.” Nate came closer. “I hope we can do that again, I mean the date thing?”

Tommy reached out and cupped Nate’s cheek.  “I'd like that too.”

Nate turned his head to leave a kiss in Tommy’s palm. “I'll call you then?”

Tommy let his hand fall away from Nate’s cheek to scratch over his neck. “Do you want to come in?”

Nate smiled sadly. “I wish I could, but I need to get up really early to prepare food for that party. I’m sorry. “

Tommy shook his head. “Yeah sure, work comes first, I understand.” He was not really able to take the disappointment out of his voice.

Nate moved then really close and took Tommy’s hand. “I really like you Tommy and I think maybe it’s even better if we take things slowly. I want to get to know you better. Is this okay with you?”

Tommy nodded and pulled Nate closer to his body. “Slow is okay, but I think I won’t be able to sleep if you don’t kiss me tonight.” Nate chuckled but leaned forward. He was caressing Tommy’s chin and his lips with his fingers. Tommy pushed up on his toes as he gazed into Nate’s eyes. When their lips finally met, it was like sparks would run through Tommy’s body. He let Nate push his head back at an angle that made the kiss deeper, as Nate licked into Tommy’s mouth.

Nate pulled away and pecked Tommy’s lips once again before stepping away. “Good night Tommy.”

“Good night Nate.” Tommy watched Nate driving away and couldn’t stop his hand from touching his lips, already missing Nate’s touch.

\-------

“I'm happy for you Tommy. Nate seems like a real nice guy and you deserve to be happy. “ Sauli smiled at Tommy. “Now tell me all those dirty details.”

Tommy laughed. “There are no dirty details at all. We're taking it slow. I really like him, you know?”

Sauli nodded. “I see it in your face when you talk about him.”

Tommy grinned. “He's such an amazing chef. I could watch him cooking every day and of course eat anything he is cooking. Okay, I actually did that every day the last two weeks. I never thought I would think a chef is hot, you know?” He laughed happily. “And he is an amazing kisser:”

Sauli chuckled. “At least you got some kisses then.” He elbowed Tommy. “I would tell you to bring him to the wedding, but I guess he'll be there anyway.” They were still giggling, when Adam stepped in the kitchen.

“What’s so funny?” he asked while he kissed Sauli’s forehead. “Oh, Tommy was just talking about his date.”

Adam looked at Tommy. “I didn’t know you met a new girl.”

Tommy sighed. “It’s not a girl Adam. It’s Nate. I'm dating Nate.”

Adam looked up at Tommy. “Really? Wow, I thought you agreed to take some time before you date him?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess I deserve that. I didn’t plan for this to happen, you know. But Nate is somehow special and different. I feel good about him.”

Adam watched him carefully. “Tommy, be careful. Don’t confuse wanting to be in love with actually being in love. I am kinda worried about you. A few weeks ago you broke up with Debbie. Then you told me, you wanted to try something serious with a guy. Then only hours later you met Nate and you think he's the love of your life? Things don’t work like that.” Sauli coughed something that sounded like _bullshit_ in the background. When Adam glared at him he held his hands up in surrender.

Tommy got up. He could feel the anger crawling up his body. “I don’t want to offend you, but isn’t it what happened to you two? Oh, wait! Sauli was supposed to be a one-time thing, wasn’t he? So what's your advice for me? What should I do to find out if Nate's the real deal? Should I throw him over his stove and fuck him senseless? ”

Sauli spilled his juice all over the table at that. “Wow, I always thought you were a bottom.” Tommy and Adam turned around to look at him. “What? It surprises me, that’s all.”

Tommy sighed. “I like to switch, okay?” He turned his attention back to Adam, but Sauli wasn’t done.

“I just don’t see you topping Nate. I mean he is a big guy and…” Adam and Tommy turned back to Sauli.

“Sauli! What's wrong with you? Get your mind out of the gutter. The sexual position Tommy prefers is not the point here.” Adam was upset.

Sauli put his glass back on the table. “Then Adam, tell me what actually is the point here? I think you both are acting stupid!”

Adam snorted. “I just don’t want him to get his hopes up just because he thinks the right person for him is a chef he met a few weeks ago.”

Tommy banged his fist on the table. “I'm a grown man and so is Nate. We'll do what we want to and I don’t fucking need any permission or blessings or whatever from you. How come you were never that worried for my heart when I was dating girls?”

Adam sighed and tried to calm things down. “Tommy, why don’t you see that this is different? Dating guys is different from dating girls.”

Tommy put his hand up to stop Adam. “I don’t need this shit, Adam.” He turned to Sauli. “Sorry, but I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. I just need to get out here.” He turned around without a second look at Adam and walked out of the kitchen.

Sauli looked at Adam. “Was that really necessary? I don’t get your problem! And you will have to try and tell me in a few minutes. Now I need to make sure our best friend is okay.”

He ran out the door and managed to stop Tommy, before he got in his car. “Tommy, wait!”

Tommy looked at Sauli. “I know he's acting like a jerk now, but he loves you. He will come down from whatever this is about, I promise. But you, you do whatever makes you happy. If you think you should try things out with Nate then do it. Sometimes things are easier than they seem to be. Adam just forgot about that.” He pulled Tommy in a fierce hug. “You're important to him Tommy. He's just a little crazy because of the wedding. He's driving me nuts! Seriously! I'll have to talk to him and clear this up.” Tommy nodded. “Don’t worry Tommy.”

Tommy sighed. He wasn't sure he could stop worrying.

____

Tommy was nervous. He was standing outside of Nate’s house in the pouring rain. He didn’t plan to come here. He didn’t want to let Nate see him like that: angry, confused, lost. Tommy didn’t understand what was going on with Adam. As much as he loved Adam, he didn’t want to listen to him. He just wanted Nate. Nate was everything Tommy liked in a guy, in a person actually. Why couldn’t Adam understand that he just wanted to be happy? He deserved a fucking chance and when the chance was with a guy, with Nate, then Tommy was willing and able to take it and find out.

So here he was: nervous, soaked and confused. He didn’t even know why he came here. They wanted to take things slow. But somehow slow wasn’t working well for him. He needed more than talking and some stolen kisses. He craved for some physical contact. In the back of his mind he knew that he was falling in love with Nate. And his heart didn’t want slow either.

Water was running down his body. He took one last deep breath and knocked. He could hear footsteps coming closer and finally Nate opened the door.

“Hey, uh... I was just around the corner and decided to drop by?” Tommy smiled sheepishly.

Nate looked at him with a smile and let his eyes wander up and down Tommy’s body.  Tommy felt like he could burst out in hysterical laughter. What was he even thinking coming here like this? There he was standing: hair wet, mascara probably running down his cheeks and he was shivering. He must have been looking like an idiot. A drop of water fell from his bangs and landed on his nose. Slowly it ran down his nose and over his lips. He ran his tongue over his top lip and that was when Nate seemed to wake up. He pulled Tommy in his house, and closed the door, pushing him against it. Then Nate’s lips crushed into Tommy’s and the kiss was anything but slow. It was needy, hungry and so hot. It was perfect. Tommy moaned into Nate’s mouth, as he pulled at Nate’s clothes to get him closer. A shiver ran through his body.

Nate pulled away panting hard. “Tommy, I can’t do slow, when you come here all… wet. Have you even an idea how hot you look like that?”

Tommy chuckled, no he hadn’t. “Nate, I think slow is so overrated!”

Nate laughed, throaty and low.

Then another shiver was shaking Tommy’s body. “Tommy, oh my God! Sorry, you are soaked, you need to get out of the clothes and maybe take a bath or a hot shower. You need to warm up.”

Tommy smirked at that. “Wanna warm me up?”

“So much baby, so much!” Nate pulled Tommy behind him and upstairs leaving a trail of wet footprints behind them. Soon they got into Nate’s bedroom and he led Tommy to the bathroom. Tommy was standing there and looked up at Nate as the water ran down his face. The fire in Nate’s eyes made Tommy bite his lower lip.

Nate started the shower. He moved to Tommy and pulled his jacket off. The heavy leather fell to the bathroom floor with a thud. Nate went down to his knees to untie Tommy’s boots. He helped Tommy to step out of them and pulled off his socks.

Tommy’s toenails were painted in black and Nate smiled up at Tommy. “Nice.”

Tommy wiggled with his toes while Nate opened his belt. He was still on his knees and Tommy’s breath hitched. Slowly Nate unzipped Tommy’s jeans. Then he got up and started to pull at Tommy’s shirt. As soon as Tommy was shirtless goose bumps started to form over his chest making his nipples harden. Nate let his finger brush over one nipple and Tommy hissed at the grazing touch. Nate pushed his hands in Tommy’s jeans and started to push them down over Tommy’s ass. Once they were below his cheeks, he had to pull harder to get them down Tommy’s legs.

“How do you even get those on?” He grinned up to Tommy while he went down on his knees again.

Tommy shrugged with a small smile. “Usually they're not wet, that makes it easier, you know.”

Tommy stepped out of the jeans and had to swallow when Nate got up and pulled his sleep pants down in a smooth movement. Then he was standing right in front of Tommy completely naked. Tommy let his eyes wander over Nate’s body. He licked his lips hungrily taking in the broad chest, the slight muscle definition of Nate’s stomach and finally his cock, half hard already. Tommy let his fingertips run down the smooth skin to Nate’s belly button. Nate pulled Tommy closer and pushed his hands underneath the waistband of Tommy’s briefs. He let his hands wander over Tommy’s ass and pushed the fabric down. He cupped Tommy’s butt cheeks and stroked over the cleft between them, slowly moving closer to Tommy’s hole. Tommy got up on his toes in an attempt to get Nate’s fingers right where he wanted them. He moaned as Nate circled his fingers around the puckered skin, but then he just pushed Tommy's briefs all the way down to let Tommy step out of them.

Nate stepped back and looked up and down Tommy’s body, need burning in his eyes. “So gorgeous, so beautiful, so hot.” He muttered under his breath while he pulled Tommy towards the shower. The water had turned it into a steam bath and Nate turned the temperature down. Once they were in, he pulled Tommy under the water and watched him closing his eyes and sighing in joy as the water warmed up his cold skin. He followed the water with his fingers down over Tommy’s cheeks, to his lips, then further down his neck over his chest and stomach to his cock. The touch soft and burning. Tommy watched Nate’s finger tracing the vein on his cock feeling himself getting hard under the soft caress. It was almost torture, but so good he didn’t want Nate to ever stop.

Nate kissed across Tommy's cheeks, over the bridge of his nose; pressing soft kisses to his eyelids before bringing their lips came together in an open mouthed kiss. Their lips nipped at each other and Tommy put his arms around Nate’s neck to get him closer. Their cocks slid against each other, hot and hard. They moaned into the kiss tongues licking into mouths. Hands started to run over skin. All movements becoming faster, harder, impatient. The warm water was running over them, following their caresses, their bites, their kisses. A shiver ran through Tommy’s body when Nate nipped at his neck.

“Still cold?” Nate mumbled against Tommy’s skin.

“No, not at all.” Tommy smirked and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and took one of the towels and dried off.

Then he walked out to Nate’s bedroom and sit down on the bed. He enjoyed the view of Nate who walked over to him. Nate wasn’t ashamed of being naked. He walked over like it would be the most natural thing to do as his cock was swinging through the air. Tommy licked his lips. When Nate was close enough Tommy put his hand on Nate's hip and pulled him close enough to lick over his cockhead. Nate looked down at him, stroking over Tommy’s face while Tommy licked over his shaft.

“Hmmmm… you taste really good.” Just when Nate opened his mouth to answer Tommy nibbled on his slit and Nate’s knees buckled under him. Tommy giggled and took the head in his mouth to suck and nibble lightly at the ridge.

“God, Tommy…” Nate voice broke when Tommy’s tongue worked over his shaft and his mouth taking him farther in, inch by inch. Nate grabbed Tommy’s shoulders to hold onto something. Tommy pulled off to look up at Nate through his bangs and licked all over the shaft in slow circles. Nate growled then and pulled Tommy up to toss him back on the bed. Tommy laughed loud and happy.

Nate crawled and licked up Tommy’s body, deliberately leaving Tommy’s cock untouched.

When he reached Tommy’s neck Tommy muttered “Fucker” and tipped his head back to expose more of his neck giving Nate more access.  Nate nibbled his way to Tommy’s lips and took the lower lip in his mouth. Tommy looked at him and they gazed into each other’s eyes before Nate licked into Tommy’s mouth and kissed him deeply. He was lying on Tommy and Tommy wrapped his legs around Nate's waist, pulling their hips closer, rubbing their cocks together. Nate pulled back slightly so they both could look down to see their cocks sliding against each other, slick with precome and spit. They both moaned and started to rub at each other. They both watched as their cocks slid together, until Tommy cupped Nate’s face and forced him to look at him. Nate’s eyes were blown with arousal and need but Tommy could see other feelings too. Feelings that he hoped Nate could see mirrored in his eyes. He pulled Nate closer and they kissed deeply. Tommy snaked his hand between them to jerk them off together. Nate’s hand joined him. They pulled away from the kiss due to the need for more air, but stayed close to let her lips rest against each other. The movements got faster and suddenly Tommy felt himself reaching the edge and falling over without even a chance for a warning. Nate wasn’t far behind.

When the haze lifted a little, Nate wiped his hand on the sheets and took Tommy’s face in both of his hands while his lower body was pressed against him. He stroked with his fingers over Tommy’s face and Tommy could feel a tremble running over his body, not surely knowing if it was his own or Nate’s. Nate leaned down slowly and kissed Tommy so tenderly that his heart was tripping in his chest. When Nate pulled away he looked down and it seemed like he wanted to say something and Tommy nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

Nate smiled and kissed him again. “You're amazing, Tommy.”

He got up to get a towel and clean them up. Then he snuggled behind Tommy and pulled him close. “Now tell me, what's wrong?” And even if Tommy rolled his eyes and let out a huff, he did.

 

\------ 

The sound of doorbell was ringing in Tommy’s ears while he opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled at the memory of the last night and frowned when he saw that he was alone in bed. And there was the doorbell again; followed by Nate’s “I’m coming.” Tommy rolled on his stomach and cuddled deeper in the sheets when he heard a voice that made him sit up. Adam!

What was he doing here? Tommy sighed at the memory of the stupid fight they had the night before. He was not ready for more fighting. He just wanted to get Nate back to bed. He could hear footsteps on the carpet beside the bed.

“Tommy?” Nate’s voice was washing over his body.

“M’asleep” he mumbled into the pillow. Nate chuckled and started to tickle Tommy’s foot.

“Not fair!” Tommy was trying to get away, but Nate didn’t mean to give up. He crawled up in the bed beside Tommy and stroked over Tommy’s back. “Adam's here. I think you’d like to talk to him. He looks like someone kicked his puppy. I bet it was Sauli.”

Tommy chuckled in the pillow, but didn’t make any attempt to get up. “Tommy, you know that you need to get this out of the way. In case it helps: he apologized to me even if I don’t think it was really necessary. ” Tommy let out a groan and got up slowly. He left a small kiss on Nate’s shoulder and put a shirt and some sleep pants on before he walked downstairs.

Adam was standing in the living room and he looked so small and lost that Tommy almost forgot how angry Adam made him the night before. He stepped in front of Adam with his arms crossed over his chest. Adam looked tired. “Tommy, I was an idiot last night.” Tommy snorted. “Ok, I was an idiot the last few weeks. And I'm sorry. I just… I thought you're rushing this thing with Nate. I wanted to save you from heartbreak or whatever.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Yeah I know, you're a grown man and I'm sure you can handle that all by yourself. But sometimes I just worry and I want to put you somewhere nobody can hurt you. I know it’s stupid, but you make me feel that way sometimes. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You're always positive about the people you meet, even after you've been hurt so often. And believe me I adore that side on you. But it also makes me scared that someday someone will hurt you really badly and I won’t be there to help you.”

Tommy sighed and let his arms fall beside his body. “Adam… I'm not having this conversation without coffee. Come with me.” Adam trotted behind him and Tommy had to bite away a smile.

When they arrived in the kitchen he started making coffee. Adam was just standing in the middle of the room, waiting for anything to happen.

“Sit down and take your jacket off.” Tommy ordered. “I need to use the bathroom. Just… wait.” Adam nodded. When Tommy got back, the coffee was done and he sat down taking the first sip and finally he started to relax. “Adam, I love you, you know that. And I really get that you're this mother hen and really protective and shit. But you need to understand that I can make my own decisions. Did I get hurt before? Hell, yes! There is never a guarantee when you meet someone new. You know that, right?” Adam nodded. “And I know that maybe it was really surprising for you that I actually fell for a guy, but I guess you were right: it’s not the gender, it’s the person. And Nate… “ Tommy’s eyes take on a dreamy look and Adam had to smile at that. “Nate is perfect for me. It seems like I just waited for him to come along, you know?”

Adam smiled. “I guess I was just…”

Tommy held his hand up. “Stop it. We're okay.  Now give me a hug.”

Adam took Tommy in his arms and hugged him tightly. “I'm glad you found Nate. You deserve to be happy.”

Tommy smirked. “So, I guess Sauli gave you some shit over that?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “You don’t even want to know. But I can tell you that I didn’t understand all he said because he used a lot of Finnish words and I'm sure those words were not something I could use for my wedding vows.” Tommy laughed and they hugged again. “I love you, Tommy, you know that, right?”

Tommy nodded. “I love you too, mummy. And now get back to your man and give him a hug and a “thank you” from me.”

Adam walked over to the door and right before he walked out, he turned around and smirked at Tommy. “I hope you're being safe, or do we have to have that talk too?”

Tommy gave him the finger.

______

When Tommy walked in the bedroom, he saw Nate sitting there leaning against the headboard. He was naked and didn’t hide anything. Tommy took his clothes off and laid beside him. “Hi.”

Nate smiled at that. “So… I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, it just happened. Did you mean it?”

Tommy looked up, blushing slightly. “What exactly?”

Nate smiled sheepishly while he stroked over Tommy’s chest. “That you think, I'm perfect?”

Tommy nodded. “You might be not perfect in the actual definition of the word, but for me you are what perfection is about. What I was looking for and didn’t even know about.  Does this even make any sense to you?”

Nate nodded. “It does. I feel the same about you. Look Tommy, I think, we might be searching for perfection. I guess perfection is what draws us to people.  When we go out and want to meet someone we hope to find the perfect person. But I think that actually imperfection is what makes us fall in love.  And for me, Tommy Joe, you are perfectly imperfect.” The second Tommy looked up in Nate’s eyes he swallowed the answer about Nate being sappy down and pulled him in a kiss.

After a while they were laying there enjoying the afterglow of amazing sex and Nate was stroking over Tommy’s back. “I think I am falling for you, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled and looked at Nate. “Yeah? That is good then, because I'm sure I am.”

The kiss that Nate gave him felt like a seal between them.

___

 

Tommy smiled as he stood beside Adam watching as Sauli walked down the aisle with his twin sister. He winked at Nate who was standing in the back of the room. He thought about the last weeks and how his life went upside down so fast. He could never imagine that he could be that happy. He had to chuckle when he remembered how he helped Nate to decorate the wedding cake the night before what ended in a big fight including a lot of whipped cream and some marzipan roses. He blushed at the memory of Nate fucking him against the kitchen table. Yeah, somehow he managed to find what he wasn’t looking for.

When Sauli and Adam exchanged their vows he smiled at Nate knowing that he would take this amazing man back home as soon as Sauli and Adam would leave for their honey moon. The future was finally bright.

 

THE END

 

* * *

Final A/N:

For all of you who actually wants to know how the Finish dishes look, please folloe the liks below. Thanks again to @moodwriter!  
  


**Voileipäkakku** Nate made:

 <http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_tXRSvsId10c/ShmgQYUy9BI/AAAAAAAABX0/OW7tXFZR-GE/s400/IMG_9209voileip%C3%A4kakkua.jpg>

when you google it, you will find a lot of different sorts of that. Looks all very yummy ;D

**Karelian pies:**

<http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_AusB3ZJKszY/TSYk8I4WMNI/AAAAAAAAApI/zviQUfx4KEQ/s1600/Karjalanpiirakat+010.jpg>  
  
you eat them with **egg butter**  
  
<http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-yNXFGAPqmGI/TgIsCfD86rI/AAAAAAAAAFw/5GqTH8G2-AI/s1600/munavoi.jpg>  
  
**gravlax**

<http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_q4t4aEiE9Hc/TPfvMS0NEJI/AAAAAAAAB2s/6MXeDvXdH0k/s1600/lohileivat.jpg>  
  
**Finnish Squeaky Cheese Leipäjuusto** which the Fins eat with cloudberry jam. :D

<http://www.cartinafinland.fi/fi/imagebank/large-image/97/97120/Leip%E4juustoa+ja+hillaa+97120.jpg>

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
